modcarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars: Hi-Octane Edition
Cars: Hi-Octane Edition is a product of much of the primary research found here in this wiki. About Cars: Hi-Octane Edition is a community-made modification (mod) for the PC version of Cars: Mater-National Championship. It is continually being updated, which will hopefully continue until it has reached the best quality possible. The general goal for the project is to combine multiple elements from Cars, Cars: Mater-National Championship and Cars: Race-O-Rama into one product. Characters and tracks from all three games are featured, including ones that weren't playable in their respective games. Though the primary focus of the mod at this point in time is the Arcade Race mode, we hope to eventually edit the mini-games and story mode. If you find any bugs, don't hesitate to tell us - we'll try our best fix it and release a patch if necessary. To report a bug, visit our bug reporting page and post in the comments. We'll add the bug to the list from that point. If you want to request paint jobs to add to the mod, go to the paint job request page, and if you want to talk about other topics, you should visit in our forum. Download Version 1.9.2.2 (beta) The beta version of 1.9.2.2 was released on July 15th, 2017, and with it being a beta, not much new content was added. It includes a few new paintjobs, new character models for Flo, Sheriff, and Sarge, working animations for Judd, some more improved textures, the Piston Cup racers as separate characters instead of them all being combined into one, and some minor bug fixes. * Download version 1.9.2.2 beta here To install it, replace the DataPC folder in C:/Program Files (x86)/Steam/steamapps/common/Cars Mater-National (back it up somewhere first) with the one you get with the download. Version 1.9.2.2 The final version of 1.9.2.2 was released on September 13th, 2017 and there was a lot of new content! Such as the unused mode Time Trial restored, around 30 new paintjobs, around 16 new songs, more texture improvements, more road races such as Intertstate 40 and 6 new relay races! Plus some more minor bugs fixes. READ "YOU MUST READ THIS" TXT FILE! THERE'S ALL OTHER INFORMATION! Download version 1.9.2.2 here: http://www.mediafire.com/file/2czz0cpfdpn2m73/1.9.2.2+FIXED%21.zip To install it, replace the DataPC folder in C:/Program Files (x86)/Steam/steamapps/common/Cars Mater-National (back it up somewhere first) with the one you get with the download. (If you don't have Steam folder - just skip it and go to your game folder. Characters Below you will find two charts of all of the playable characters in Cars: Hi-Octane Edition: one for current characters and one for future considerations. You may also notice colors on the percentage bar. Refer to the key below for further info on what these colors mean: *Green - indicates no potential or serious problems with this character. *Yellow - indicates either a potential or current issue with this character, which probably will be fixed in future, but nothing is guaranted. *Red - Indicates (a) serious issue(s) with this character that cannot be fixed as of yet. Current characters Future considerations Tracks Below you will find two charts of all of the current tracks in Cars: Hi-Octane Edition: one for the current tracks in the game and one for future plans. You may also notice colors on the percentage bar. Refer to the key below for further info on what these colors mean: *Green - indicates no potential or current problems with conversion *Yellow - indicates a problem which will probably be fixed in the future. *Red - Indicates a problem that has no potential to be fixed as of yet. Current tracks Screenshots (Please note that these screenshots are taken from earlier versions of the mod, and are not accurate to its current state) Cars Mater 2014-09-25 19-59-24-88.jpg Tailfin classic.jpg Playyuri.png Playasfletcher.png Playsonny.png Playfillmoretractor.png Playsnotnewskin.png Playsnot.png Count Spatula.png Tokyo Mater.png Gerald.png Lenny's black with purple stripe paintjob.png Papo.png W.png YAY ME.png Csgui.jpg Philip.png Mcqueen's paintjob.png Doc hudson's green paintjob.png Barry.png Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-06-930.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-08-830.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-10-700.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-11-380.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-34-16-270.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-31-07-543.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-33-55-670.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-31-31-698.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-33-59-740.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-30-51-448.jpg Cars_Mater 2016-08-02 13-31-38-558.jpg Cars Pixar logo high octane.png Videos The following videos were created to showcase the various elements that Cars: Hi-Octane Edition has to offer. Please note that we do not claim these as our own by any means and give all credit to their respective uploaders. Also note that most if not all of these are videos of earlier versions of the mod, and are not accurate to its current state. Cars Mater National - Hi Octane Mod Cars Mater National Champioship PC Hi-Octane V6 mod Cars- Mater-National - Hi-Octane Mod Gameplay (Part 1) Cars- Mater-National - Hi-Octane Mod Gameplay (Part 2) Cars- Mater-National - Hi-Octane Mod Gameplay (Part 3) Cars Mater-National Mods - Adding new songs-0 Cars Mater National-Hi-Octane Edition All characters of the version 1.9.2.0 Cars MN Hi-Octane Rustbucket Race-O-Rama-0 Cars MN Hi-Octane Emma's Purple and Orange Paint Job File:Cars-Hi-Octane Mod 1.9.2.2 BETA Gameplay Frequently Asked Questions Contributors These are all the users who by far have made some kind of contribution to the mod, categorized by if they are currently working with the project and contributing to the site, or did, but eventually left the project. Current * Vladimir29 - Programming, bug fixing, versions releasing - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZ5wepU5ZOFv9kFEiT5eLbA * Catquanganh - Paintjob making - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCUj4RwBvZXFaHsya41AtVFQ * Trackmaniamatt489 - Programming, file extraction and conversion - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3--Ro8qQmyRVPF-2hxFd4A * Timix 91 - Paintjob making, game design - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFT1hdK5OuVtMGaMkeF4DDA * * FabulousMSR2003Productions - Paintjob making, game design - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKtMlSA_WmFLEahEs_ig_XA * Superbaddy4 - Paintjob making, video making - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtkTcBdWRS-VJbySZrFK57Q * Jak8 - Video making, livestreaming, website updater - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGZsP1lHpCuzsm7-1Rr0ZQw * Yoshiman716 - Paintjob making, programming, video making - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCY8Gc6ejZIt7o5QmgA3vXoA * NASCARrules33 - Programming, video making - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0lpJeHy-GxflYvaZnzWbFA * Nussi03 - Programming, video making - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCH9le1E-sIxfYumEnM1YNMA * TheWinnerGuyCJP - Paintjob making, video making - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7J8OyZ_O5Tp2voVe2HIxFA *Codename470http://modcars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Codename470 - Game design, other help - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCW4KbUBe73i6896IQybVMaQ Former * Teancum - Programming, bug fixing * Infinikip - Programming, bug fixing, version releasing - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOXXaJSS5fEkxrPLqHDGXHQ * CarsHighOctane - Programming, bug fixing, version releasing - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzlPOcaBH5fowcczlYn530w * CAHoltz - Programming, file extraction and conversion - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCydwTGk1Y8Z8Jm4-dZpICzw Wiki Staff The following users are the staff of this wiki: Current * Teancum (Founder/Administrator) * Infinikip (Administrator) - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOXXaJSS5fEkxrPLqHDGXHQ * Superbaddy4 (Discussions Moderator) - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtkTcBdWRS-VJbySZrFK57Q Former * Ferrari27 (Former Administrator) Category:Mods